Tenka Nihisaki
is the current jinchūriki of the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox, a former ninja of Kumogakure, she is currently a Missing-nin allied with Reinikuitchi and hides among the ranks of Iwagakure under the identity of . She was once the lover of Musei Shinrai and is the creator of the Fire Release: Flame Blade and its many variants. Background Tenka Nihisaki was an orphan in Kumogakure, her parents having been killed in one of the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox's rampages after it had broken free of its jinchūriki. Tenka was six years of age when the next jinchūriki failed to control the Eight-Tails, during its rampage, Tenka approached the Raikage and the Eight-Tails Subduing Team requesting that she become the next host. While reluctant at first, the Raikage eventually agreed as Tenka was a willing host and they had yet to find someone they believed suitable. The sealing process was successful and Tenka became the jinchūriki of the Eight-Tails. As was traditional of the relationship between jinchūriki and their villages, Tenka was adopted into the Raikage's household and was to be trained in both the arts of the Ninja and controlling her tailed beast. Her training took place on the great Island Turtle, Kumogakure's equivalent of Konohagakure's Forest of Death, where she gained the nickname of the for her terrorizing of the local beasts of the island. Through this training she was able to learn how to control the Eight-Tails, however the relationship was not mutual initially and Tenka took command through force. This would mellow out between the two beings as time went on and they grew used to each other. Nevertheless Tenka completed her training under the Raikage on the Island Turtle, where they returned to Kumogakure. Tenka quickly began to chafe under the constant ostracizing she received from the villagers and fellow ninja. She attempted to cope with it however. She had been chosen as the guardian of Kumogakure after all and she found solace within the small number of friends around her, such as Musei Shinrai, Genma, and, Nobufasa Baba. Partnered with the Eight-Tails Protection Squad, Tenka regularly went out on missions for Kumogakure though as years went by and her disposition towards the people shifted, so did the restrictions placed on her increase. By the time Tenka became a Jōnin she had been restricted from leaving Kumogakure. As a result Tenka quickly grew to despise Kumogakure. While she understood the reasons for it, she was unable to live with it. She gave up on her home village and attempted to abandon Kumogakure. She was intercepted by the Eight-Tails Protection Squad of which she destroyed single-handedly. Joining the fray late was Musei who attempted to persuade Tenka to return rather than force her, however she mistook a gesture as a motion to attack and blew a hole through Musei's stomach killing him. Initially demoralized as she watched her former lover die with a smile on his face, Tenka's resolve forced her to continue with abandoning Kumogakure. Again she was intercepted, by the Raikage, the Eight-Tails Subduing Team, and several ANBU. A fight broke out when Tenka attempted to escape, forcing her to use the Eight-Tails' power to various degrees in order to keep up with the Raikage and the Kumogakure ninja. In the midst of the battle, Tenka was able to trick the Kumogakure forces into pursuing a shadow clone while she escaped in another direction. By the time they had caught up to Tenka, she had already entered the ocean in the full Eight-Tails form, Kumogakure was forced to give up the immediate pursuit but they scoured all over the Land of Lightning in force searching for the escaped Jinchūriki. Tenka successfully avoided detection, escaping the Land of Lightning and Kumogakure. She hid herself within the Land of Bean Jam, making her residence within the Hidden Temple alongside the wolves that lived there. The time she spent within the Hidden Temple was devoted to mastering the Inferno Release which subsequently led to her unlocking of the Eight-Tails Chakra Mode. Some time afterward she was faced by Kaasage Tachinai and his Eien. A long drawn out battle ensued in which Kaasage emerged the victor, however as a result he offered Tenka a position as a member of Reinikuitchi. She accepted after learning of the organization's goals. Through her Body Alteration Technique, Tenka was able to infiltrate the village of Iwagakure. Creating a false identity for herself, she became , a Genin. She also revealed to the Tsuchikage that she was the current jinchūriki of the Eight-Tails, using it as a way to ensure her position within Iwagakure. Graduating the Iwa Ninja Academy in no time flat, she was assigned to a squad under Torayama Mayu. Personality Tenka Nihisaki is a very hateful individual, having confidence in only her own capabilities and those of the Eight-Tails. However she hides this behind a more uplifting personality, as per her skills in deception. She appears to act with a severe overconfidence, often alluding to herself as some sort of invincible dragon, and very much down playing any sort of threat in her vicinity quite clearly exclaiming that she and the Eight-Tails could take down anything without so much as a scratch. In addition to this brimming over confidence, the false persona was quite cocky and stubborn, despite being in a crippling amount of pain and having been given orders to protect Mikio Yuki while escorting her from the Forest of Death, Tenka instead relegated the escort to a single Shadow Clone while she turned to join Torayama Mayu in battle against the S-rank Missing-nin Ava Kiroshika and her accomplice Hinomoto Houka. While she was still a Ninja of Kumogakure, the Raikage noted that Tenka was not the type to follow strategies created by others and that she was likely to only bring chaos to the battlefield. Fitting the false-personality that Tenka had carved she proved him right at every opportunity. It was also made fairly clear that the only person she would listen to was Musei Shinrai, as he was able to keep her in check. This would later extend to Torayama Mayu and Kaasage Tachinai as well in later years. She was shown to respect those with a high level of skill, having an eye for talent, particularly that of Taijutsu, which also proved true for her true personality as she respected power. The primary example of this is in Kaasage Tachinai who not only stayed one step ahead of her in battle, but was able to outfight her Eight-Tails Chakra Mode. She also praised Ava Kiroshika, stating that while she thought her attacks were too linear, the strength that they carried more than made up for it. While not outwardly mentioned Tenka viewed Torayama's skills in Taijutsu to be a level above her own and often times tried to analyze her techniques in an attempt to learn from them. The only people Tenka was close to without a false persona was the Eight-Tails and the wolves of the Hidden Temple who were not people at all but highly-intelligent animals. While originally her reasons for becoming a Jinchūriki was in order to protect Kumogakure, she grew to resent the village in which she had become a weapon for. Tenka abandoned the Kumogakure as she viewed the treatment she received from the villagers as a refusal of her supposed role as "guardian" of the village. She had a deep seated resentment for the village when she became aware of her true purpose to them. Hating the idea of being used as a bargaining chip and a weapon without so much as a choice in the matter. While trying to cope with it at first, the continued ostracizing she received from those around her forced her to change her mind. Betraying Kumogakure she killed her squad mates and fought through a wave of ANBU, and, even the Raikage to escape. She viewed most people around her as tools, having no qualms using them as human shields or disposing of them when she believed they had since out lived their value to her. However this did not always hold true and she has shown the capacity to protect others, ignoring even her own injuries in order to assist those close to her, as was the case in the battle between Torayama, Ava, and, Houka showed. It was also prevelent in her fight against Kaasage when she prioritized the protection of Museikiba, Eraikiba, and, Kasaikiba over fighting the Eien. This actually differs her from typical jinchūriki in a very small manner, as while she is as cynical as her fellow hosts she is not as uncaring. Her personality however was, as mentioned above, a direct result of her past as a jinchūriki, being unable to cope with the treatment she had to take even while she acted as a protector. She has a casual relationship with the Eight-Tails, frequently engaging in conversation with it, and having pseudo-arguments with it in order to relieve stress and tension for both of them. She is indifferent when it comes to romance, having stopped caring about it after killing Musei, though unsubtle advances tend to put her off very quickly and she tends to become enraged when she hears others talking about their sexual deeds - such as the case with Torayama Mayu, whom she punched in the face for such. Her goals centre around the "freedom of Jinchūriki", viewing their use as weapons and bargaining chips as unfair while they are commonly ostracized. Believing that the Jinchūriki should have a choice in whether they should be used as weapons for war, Tenka took it upon herself to rectify the current way of things by destroying the Five Great Nations and rebuilding things in a way that would allow the Jinchūriki to have peace. As a result she joined up with several factions to further her goals, among them the village of Otogakure in the Land of Sound and the mysterious organization. Appearance Light green eyes. Supple lips painted over with a fine coat of pink lipstick. With pale skin and facial features commonly found attractive, Tenka Nihisaki is what many would commonly call a "voluptuous woman". A muscular build and a sprinters physique. Her hair is dark-brown, reaching down past her neck and as far as her waist. Her hair is styled at different levels, while the back is straight and flowing her left side is left loose but only reaches her shoulder blades. On the right side her hair reaches beyond her chest wrapped up in a red ribbon-like material. Her hair is left unstraightend in anyway, leaving it looking slightly messy without being overly so. She commonly wears a heavy-robe, lined with materials that increase its weight in order to make moving an endurance test. The robe is rather plain, carrying buttons and the appropriate holes up the front (The top button is usually left undone) and a hood. The outside of the robe is black while the inside is red. Under her robes she wears the vest commonly assosciated with the ANBU, underneath said combat-vest is a black shirt, low cut around the neck and with long sleeves. For her lowerbody Tenko wears darkened trousers of a formfitting variety, over the right leg is a knife-belt which contains several Kunai. In addition she wears a few pouches around her waist carrying scrolls and other Ninja-tools. She wears the standard sandals commonly found on Ninja, hers in a red-variety. Abilities As the former guardian of Kumogakure, an S-rank Missing-nin, and, the jinchūriki of the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox, Tenka Nihisaki is an extremely powerful ninja, capable of decimating the entirety of the Eight-Tails Protection Squad by herself and later outfighting the Raikage and a wave of ANBU, her skills were praised by several Kumo-nin before her betrayal. Kaasage Tachinai likened her to the perfect host when she was able to fight on an even level with his Eien. Similar to how other jinchūriki obtain physical traits from their inner demon, Tenka is able to produce ink from her mouth, which she mainly uses as a blinding tactic or a pre-emptive strike - soaking her opponents in flammable ink and igniting it with her fire release. She was also capable of accessing the Inferno Release through the Eight-Tails like the Four-Tails did for its jinchūriki. As expected of a jinchūriki, Tenka has a very large reservoir of chakra, enough to produce several shadow clones, two uses of the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, and, many uses of the Fire Release: Flame Blade technique in one fight, with more than half of her chakra having been rested by her Body Alteration technique. During her training on the island turtle Tenka gained the nickname, the for her brutal beatings of the island's native beasts. Despite her reputation for ruining strategic plans Tenka was very capable of on-the-spot planning as shown when she caused the ninja of Kumogakure to follow a shadow clone that they believed was the real one. She was a master of deception having the ability to form new personalities and personas on the fly as she required, which, combined with her Body Alteration technique turned her into a veritable guise of ambiguity. She was knowledgable about Fūinjutsu though only in fundamentals, having no real skill with it of her own. However she was able to recognize the Four Symbols Seal on sight and knew about the Black Flame Seal on Ryusuke Sanada's arm. Taijutsu Tenka has immense physical strength and combat prowess, capable of disarming a skilled opponent like Kōri Uōkā with her bare hands, and fighting a cursed seal empowered Sōdai Shūshi-Bashira to a stand still. Even as a young girl, Tenka was capable of stopping an attack from the mighty Gamabunta with only the Initial Jinchūriki Form to back her up. Her physical power was on par with the Raikage's as shown during her fight with him where she could not only match him blow-for-blow but could turn the tide of the fight with a single precise attack. She has shown incredibly fast reflexes, enough to intercept Muon Yume's Swift Release empowered Nuibari. After Kakushi-Juu attacked her, Tenka was able to make it onto another mountain before the Eien could react, requiring Ao Jūrai to locate her. Tenka also carries an extremely high level of endurance, having received a solid kick to the stomach from Gan Kanja only to lift up the large man by his leg alone and use him as a projectile against his comrades. She also took the full force of an Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard only to emerge unscathed and took the brunt of an attack from an Arhat Fist user immediately afterwards. She could withstand the impact of the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique with no visible damage. Tenka uses a simple style of Taijutsu that relies squarely on her accute physical power backed by Chakra Enhanced Strength. She is also capable of supplementing her speed and power of her Taijutsu with her tailed beast's cloak. Nature Transformation During her many battles Tenka displayed the ability to use Chakra Flow by flowing fire-natured chakra through her blades to increase their damage output without causing the metals to start melting. Tenka's prowess with Fire Release techniques is bext exemplified in her signature technique the Fire Release: Flame Blade which is a usually unstable orb of pure fire. Tenka is able to produce a coating of chakra around her hand keeping the unstable form in check. Her skill with this has reached such a degree that she does it near unconsciously when using the Flame Blade technique, or its variants. Her control is also shown in the Inferno Release as she is able to navigate the mighty flames of this advanced nature without casuality to herself or allies. Flame Blade The first technique Tenka ever created was the Fire Release: Flame Blade. Originally a joint effort between Tenka and Musei Shinrai, the one technique split off into two, Musei's becoming the Thunder God Palm, while Tenka's became the flame blade, her strongest and signature technique. Infused with fire chakra, the Flame Blade boasted Tenka's excellent chakra control as she had no problems forming it and controlling the naturally unstable orb of flames. After mastering the technique Tenka had never been shown to falter in its creation always making effective use of the technique in combat. However, like the Chidori, the demand for chakra involved with the Flame Blade was amazingly high, and could only be used a small number of times within a day. Only circumvented by Tenka's naturally deep chakra reserves and the chakra of the Eight-Tails. Tenka's mastery of the technique had reached a degree where she could actually form the Flame Blade without the use of hand seals and was shown to do it near instantly as a result. The Flame Blade would be the base of several original techniques created by Tenka, such as the Fire Release: Flame Sword, a larger and much more powerful version of the Flame Blade with such a build-up of fire chakra that it began to stream off of the amassed flames making it a danger to both the target and its user. She also created the Fire Release: Burning Glaive and Fire Release: Flame Blade Fire Spear in order to maximize the range potential of the technique while minimizing the generally explosive nature of the Flame Blade, after her training to control the Eight-Tails Tenka took the time to create more techniques such as the Eight-Tailed Flame Blade which relied on a mixture of the Eight-Tailed Beast Chakra and her own fire chakra. With the aid of the Eight-Tails Chakra Mode, Tenka was capable of pushing her development of the Flame Blade further with the Inferno Release, using the Tailed Beast Chakra Arms in order to increase the potential damage, with those combined techniques she created the Inferno Release: Flame Blade, and, Eternal Suffering Burning Solstice Flame Blade Barrage, at one point Tenka attempted to create a new Flame Blade by essentially creating a palm sized Tailed Beast Ball, however she failed to complete it and eventually abandoned the technique altogether. Noting the potential of the Flame Blade, Tenka had devised numerous plans to create a Wind Release, Water Release, and, other variants based on more advanced natures. However her inability to mold such chakras required outside sources which has left the venture a so far undeveloped one. Jinchūriki Powers Main article: Tenka Nihisaki's Jinchūriki Forms Tenka has full control over her tailed beast, something which very few other have been able to accomplish. Like the other jinchūriki, Tenka has the ability to create a chakra cloak by drawing on part of her demon's power. She can then form this as she sees fit, such as a pair of horns, with which she can ram through opponents. These attacks carry with them an incredible amount of speed and power, but they are generally linear making her easier to predict. Because of the strong relationship between Tenka and the Eight-Tails, the tailed beast acts as her partner in battle, disturbing her chakra to dispel the effects genjutsu that have been placed upon her. Tenka had proven that she was able to become her tailed beast with greate ease, retaining complete control even while in this fully releases state. She could also partially transform parts of her chakra shroud into parts of the Eight-Tails' body. When fully transformed, she can easily fire a Tailed Beast Ball many times the size of the Eight-Tails' already giant body. The Raikage had forbidden Tenka from transforming outside of emergencies defined by the council of Kumogakure. She had followed these orders up until she betrayed Kumogakure where the full force of the tailed beast became handy in surviving the superior numbers levelled against her. Her control over her forms is so great, she can form all eight tentacles on her back without a cloak, and use them to wield an immensely dangerous technique and form one of her arms into the Eight-Tails' arm and fist. She was also capable of accessing the Eight-Tails Chakra Mode as she saw fit, something she learned with co-operation from the Eight-Tails during her own training in the Hidden Temple. Statistics Trivia *Appearances thus far: **''Naruto: A Land Divided'' **''Naruto: The Long War'' **''Ryusuke Sanada: Leaf Shinobi'' (Mentioned Only) **''Tenka Nihisaki: Demon of Kumo'' *Tenka Nihisaki can be translated as Descent from Heaven in Flames. **In addition Tenka's alias, Ayumi Maboroshi can be translated as Walking Illusion. *Tenka's personal traits are: **Tenka's favourite food is Rice Balls, her least favourite food is duck no matter the preparation. **Tenka's favourite drink is Jūrokucha, she has no drink she dislikes. **Tenka's favourte words is "Intense". **The colour associated with Tenka is Red. **Tenka's hobby is wood carving, particularly wolf statues. **Tenka's goal before betraying Kumogakure was to join the ANBU. Her current goal is the destruction of the Five Great Nations. **Tenka had completed a total of 719 Missions in her time as a Kumogakure Ninja: 111 D-rank, 193 C-rank, 217 B-rank, 178 A-rank, 20 S-rank. *Tenka wishes to fight both the Raikage and Tsuchikage. *Not counting game exclusives, Tenka has the same number of techniques as Orochimaru, at a total of 29. Prior to the addition of Heat Searing Blades and Shadow Clone Technique anyway. *Tenka's musical themes are: ** Battle Theme: Hishou. ** Eight-Tails Unleashed: Himoji. ** Uproar Theme: Kururi. ** Standard Theme: Mangetsu. ** Burden Theme: Saika. ** Villain Theme: Mukade. Quotes * (To Torayama) "I'm pretty sure going berserk and wiping Konoha off the map is my worst case scenario." * "Well there goes the plans for world domination." * (To Torayama) "Tch, it's what happens then the tiger wakes up the dragon." * (To Mikio) "You're doomed alright." * (To the Eight-Tails) "Listen Hachibi, we're going to do this no matter what!" Category:Characters